


Dear,

by minamiskotori



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Atua's love is as boundless as the morning sky, warm as the afternoon sun, and as tender as the evening breeze. Angie's love, too, is boundless, warm and tender, and she expresses it in her own creative ways.





	Dear,

Normally, Tenko was known as the ‘early bird’ by Angie’s friends. She was the one who got up super early to make blueberry pancakes Angie thought were “simply divine.” Tenko was the one who would kiss Angie on the cheek while she was asleep. Tenko was the one who whispered sweet things into Angie’s ear, telling her she loved her more than anything in the world.

But today, Angie’s the early bird. To her left, the digital clock reads 4:00 AM. On the clock, it reads that, but her heart says it’s 7:00 AM. And to her right, Tenko. Her wife, her sweet angel, sleeping peacefully.

 _“My oh my,”_ Angie thinks, _“Isn’t she the cutest when she’s fast asleep?”_ Angie pushes aside the temptation to grab a marker and doodle on her face, and pulls off her silver wedding ring. She rolls it between her index finger and her thumb, holding it up to catch the first rays of the morning sun through the window.

Angie lets out a sigh and lays back in her bed. “If only she could see how beautiful the sky is at this time,” She thinks to herself, her gaze switching between the sky and Tenko. The sky is painted with radiant oranges, warm pinks, and soft dark blues. But looking at Tenko, with her soil black hair and the cute little dot on her left cheek, Angie knows that Tenko’s much more pretty than the sky is at any time.

Angie gets up and leans over to give Tenko a kiss on the cheek and whisper something in her ear; _“The sky may change one day, but Angie’s love for you is eternal.”_ Those were words Angie's mother used to say to her when she was little, and Angie still takes them to heart, even as an adult. She's always wanted to say them to Tenko, ever since the day they got married. Tenko’s still fast asleep, but the serene smile that crosses her face makes Angie euphoric.

Angie slides the ring back on her finger as she sends up a little prayer to Atua. A prayer thanking him for letting her meet such a wonderful girl as Tenko, getting to marry her, and for simple, peaceful mornings like these.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you guys don't know, I plan on writing 30 Angie/Tenko/Himiko drabbles this month/year. At least, I plan on it. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!


End file.
